El pasado nos hace fuertes
by Micuni
Summary: Luffy, Sanji, Nami y Usopp son amigos desde hace años, y están en su último año de la secundaria. Zoro es su profesor de Literatura y a lo largo del año se va haciendo más cercano a este grupo de chicos, sobre todo con Sanji. Luffy, por su parte, muestra un raro interés por el doctor del colegio Law.
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1: "Los tríos junto con el verde no funcionan"

Por los altavoces escucharon una voz que indicaba la estación a la que habían llegado, apenas se abrieron las puertas cuatro personas con uniforme estudiantil salieron corriendo de la estación.

\- ¡No puedo creer que estemos llegando tarde otra vez! Pensé que este a o algo iba a cambiar; Luffy, que quede claro que es tu culpa -dijo mientras esquivaba a las personas y al mismo tiempo, ataba su largo pelo naranja para que no le molestara.

\- ¡Hey!, Nami, ¿por qué solo me culpas a mí?

-Acaso no fuiste vos el que se levantó tarde y aun así se tomó todo su tiempo en desayunar, sabiendo perfectamente que era tarde. Hasta tus hermanos, Ace y Sabo, se quedaron dormidos, uno pensaría que por ser mayores son más responsables pero al final los tres son iguales.

-Bueno, pero la carne era taaaaaan deliciosa, así que culpo a San-ngh -un golpe rápido en la cabeza, evitó que finalizara la oración y, a la vez que se frotaba el lugar donde recibió el golpe, continuo- ¡Hey, idiota! eso dolió.

-Te lo mereces por querer echarme la culpa, además Nami-san tiene razón. La próxima no te esperamos. -Aclaró y con la mano saco de su bolsillo un cigarrillo, pero no encontraba su encendedor.

-Bueno chicos, porqué no mejor enfocamos nuestra energía en correr en vez de discutir. Miren ya estamos llegando al parque y puedo ver el colegio también. -dijo Usopp para desviar el tema de conversación.

De la estación de tren al colegio había que cruzar tres calles, y un parque enorme. El parque, en el cual siempre pasaban por el medio para llegar al edificio, era hermoso; completamente verde, lleno de árboles y arbustos, en el medio tenía un lago artificial con un puente, que hacía más rápido el trayecto de una punta a la otra del parque. Cuando los chicos estaban por entrar corriendo al parque, Sanji los detuvo.

-Tengo que ir a comprar un encendedor de mierda, sigan sin mí.

\- ¿Aah? No podes esperar hasta más tarde? -dijo Usopp

-No, lo necesito ahora.

-Bueno, te esperamos en el salón Sanji. dijo Nami con una sonrisa

-Si, Nami-san, no me extrañes.

\- ¡Okey!

Se separaron. Nami, Luffy y Usopp atravesaron el parque, llegaron al colegio y se dirigieron a la parte de atrás del edificio, como siempre, cuando llegan tarde. Saltaron la reja esperando que nadie los vea, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. Los vio el doctor de su colegio que, como siempre, perdía el tiempo en otra cosa que atender a los estudiantes.

\- ¡Hey, Mugiwara-ya! Las clases ya comenzaron.

\- ¡Oh, Torao! ¡Tanto tiempo! -Luffy saltó de la reja y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Law y con una enorme sonrisa empezó a preguntar- ¿Cómo pasaste tus vacaciones? ¿Tenés un tatuaje nuevo? ¿Ya te gusta el pan?

\- ¡Basta! -Law suspiró y continuo-, más tarde hablamos. Ahora anda a tu salón que es tarde.

-Laaaaw, no podes ser tan cruel con tu querido novio. -Comentó Usopp con la intención de incomodarlo, y siguió- Si querés, podes llevártelo a la enfermería, por todo el tiempo que quieras y examinar todo su cuerpoooo.

-Nariz larga-ya, si yo estuviera en tu lugar cuidar a mi boca; o ¿te tengo que recordar lo que hiciste con tu novia en la enfermería?

-Mis más sinceras disculpas por haberlo ofendido, mi rey. -Suplicaba, y se reverenciaba a la vez, Usopp.

-¡Ah, cierto! no sabemos cuál es nuestro salón, ¿verdad? -dijo Luffy, mirando hacia Usopp y Nami, quienes asintieron con la cabeza.

-Law, Bepo es nuestro compañero, está en nuestra división ¿Sabes en que salón está ?- preguntó Nami.

-Si , su salón está en el tercer piso, al lado de la biblioteca. Vayan rápido antes que el profesor encuentre el salón. -dijo señalando hacia las escaleras.

-¿Que encuentre el salón? -Preguntó Usopp, confundido- ¿Todavía no empezó a dar clases?

-No, me lo crucé hace un rato. Cuando estábamos en el segundo piso, me pidió indicaciones de cómo llegar al salón, le dije que tenía que subir y no sé porqué razón bajo. Parece que está perdido en el colegio. dijo Law. Los tres estudiantes no sabían cómo reaccionar a lo que estaban escuchando, hasta que el primero en dar señales de vida fue Luffy.

-Pfff, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. -Luffy no intentó contener la risa.

-Un... profesor perdido... en el colegio... perdón... pero... no puedo JAJAJAJAJAAJAJA. -Usopp, lo intentó.

-Bueno mejor nos vamos jajajaja, gracias Law. dijo Nami, mientras tapaba su sonrisa con la mano.

Cuando los tres llegaron a su salón, pudieron comprobar que el profesor todavía estaba perdido. Sintieron pena por él, pero solo les duro un segundo hasta que se sentaron, cada uno en su lugar, y comenzaron a hablar con sus compañeros; Nami con Vivi, Usopp con Bartolomeo y Luffy ya estaba comiendo su almuerzo.

Tranquilo y sin apuro, aunque sabía que estaba llegando tarde, siguió su camino a través del parque. Saco un cigarrillo del bolsillo y cuando lo apoyo en su boca, se dio cuenta que le temblaban ligeramente las manos. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos en el interior. Encendió el cigarrillo y mientras caminaba intentó procesar lo que había pasado hace no menos de 5 minutos. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que vio a esa persona? ¿Hacía tres o cuatros años?, estás eran las preguntas que tenía Sanji en la mente. Volver a ver a esa persona en ese momento fue un gran impacto para su cabeza y corazón, y aunque le doliera mucho aquella situación no quería demostrarlo, ni hablarlo con nadie, por lo tanto hizo su mejor esfuerzo para disimularlo.

Una vez que llegó; tiró lo poco que quedaba de su cigarrillo y fue hacia la parte de atrás del edifico, miró hacia los costados y no encontró a nadie que lo pudiera delatar. Saltó, sin dificultad y logrando el menor ruido posible, ahora solo quedaba llegar a su salón lo más rápido posible e inventar alguna excusa al profesor o profesora por haber llegado 30 minutos tarde, esperando que le crea y no se enoje con él porque, básicamente, no estaba de humor y podría terminar provocando una discusión, algo que no quería.

Como no sabía dónde podía a encontrarse su aula, decidió mandarle un mensaje al grupo que compartía con sus amigos.

 _"Sanji: Nami-san *emoji de corazón* e idiotas, dónde queda el salón?"_

 _"Luffy: Sanjiiiiiiiiiiiiii, tengo hambreeee *emoji de cara llorando*"_

 _"Sanji: Está bien idiota pero si no me decís donde queda el salón, no te voy a poder llevar lo que cocine para hoy"_

 _"Usopp: estamos en el tercer piso, en el salón que está al lado de la biblioteca"_

 _"Sanji: Ok!"_

Sanji sube las escaleras, rápido para que nadie lo vea y sin querer choca a una persona que ven a en sentido contrario que él, pero, por lo apurado que está ni se fija quién es y solo dice "lo siento" mientras sigue subiendo las escaleras. _" Verde?"_ , pensó , _"esa persona ten a el cabello verde?"_ , se dio la vuelta para fijarse si lo que había visto era correcto pero no encontró a nadie. "Bueno, no importa." dijo, mientras continuaba su camino hacía el tercer piso.

Sanji llegó a la puerta del salón, se preparó mentalmente y se puso la máscara de "todo está bien". Abrió la puerta y al mismo tiempo que entraba comenzó a pedir disculpas, pero se sorprendió al ver que el profesor o la profesora todavía no había llegado.

\- Sanji! ¿Qué paso?, pensamos que te escapaste. -dijo Usopp mientras sonreía; estaba sentado sobre la mesa al igual que Nami, la cual se volteó para poder verlo. Al frente de Nami se encontraba Luffy con la cara apoyada en la mesa pero apenas escucho el nombre de Sanji, levantó la cabeza y gritó: -¡SANJIIIIIIII! ¡CARNEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -pero Sanji lo ignoró.

-¿Por qué pensaron eso? Seguramente ya estabas llorando porque me extrañabas y tu novia, Kaya, no puede llenar el vacío que te dejo yo, no? -respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, idiota, nos imaginamos que te habías encontrado una chica en el parque y seguro fuiste atrás de ella. -se rió Usopp.

-O que un chico te vio, se interesó en vos y no pudiste esperar hasta la noche para acostarte con él. -dijo Nami con una mirada picarona.

-¡Ohhh, Namii-san! Mi corazón solo está para servirte, jamás te dejar a sola en este colegio lleno de simios. -Sanji estaba a punto de lanzar un beso hacía Nami, pero sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro y una voz comenzó a hablar.

-Okey, si quieren hacer un trío entre ustedes, lo cual no voy a juzgar porque pueden hacer lo que quieran con sus vidas, por favor háganlo afuera, tengo una clase que dar.

Todo murmullo que había antes en el salón desapareció, dejando un completo silencio. El profesor retiró su mano de Sanji, se dirigió a su escritorio para poder depositar su café y de esa manera poder comenzar la clase. Parecía joven, bastante joven a comparación de otros profesores que habían dado clases en ese colegio. Vestía una camisa que era blanca, mientras que todo lo demás, zapatos, pantalón, corbata, cinturón y hasta el marco fino de los antejos, era negro. Su ropa no es del todo ajustada, pero se podía notar perfectamente que su cuerpo era musculoso, sus brazos, piernas y espalda parecían estar bien formados. Era alto, uno centímetros más que Sanji, quién todavía seguía parado mirándolo fijamente. Por último, el cabello si era algo que llamaba demasiado la atención; su pelo era de color verde.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así?, desde ya te digo que no me voy a unir a su trío, no estoy interesado, no importa cuánto me supliques. -dijo el profesor cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando fijamente.

-Ja, nadie le pedir a hacer un trío a alguien con ese color de pelo ¿acaso a la peluquería solo le quedaba tintura verde y te conformaste con eso? MA-RI-MO". -apenas dijo eso, el silencio que había en el salón fue cortado por la carcajada de Luffy que retumbo en las paredes; Sanji dirigió su mirada para donde estaba Luffy y se encontró también con Nami y Usopp intentando contener la risa con la mano en la boca. Aparte de esos tres, todos los demás se quedaron callados e indiferentes a lo que estaba ocurriendo, como si ya estuvieran acostumbrados a este tipo de escenarios por parte de los cuatro.

Dejando eso de lado, él se dio cuenta que su máscara de "todo está bien" se agrietó un poco y lanzo un ataque hacía una persona, aunque no tenía nada que ver con sus problemas personales, tenía algo que hacía que a Sanji le molestara, no sabía exactamente qué pero algo era.

Vivi, que estaba sentada al lado de Nami, con cara de preocupada dijo por lo bajo -Chicos, paren ya. -Mientras sacudía el hombro de su compañera. Sanji volvió su mirada hacia el profesor, y se quedó perplejo al encontrarse que todavía seguía sonriendo pero todos sabían perfectamente que por dentro, no lo estaba.

-No es tintura, es mi color natural, pero tengo que admitir que tenés coraje para decir algo sobre el aspecto de una persona, en especial teniendo un par de cejas con forma de espiral. ¿Acaso querés exterminar a todos los mosquitos del planeta con esas cejas? -dijo el profesor y esta vez, todos explotaron de la risa.

Sanji pudo sentir como su cara se calentó en un instante y por puro instinto levantó la pierna derecha con intensión de agredir al profesor, pero fue inútil porque el ataque fue esquivado de manera muy sencilla y la mano izquierda del profesor sostuvo su pierna en el aire, levantándola más hasta que a Sanji no le quedó otra que agarrarse de los hombros del profesor para no caerse.

Sanji se sentía muy cerca del cuerpo de la otra persona, estaba incomodo por la posición que se encontraba y enojado por lo que acaba de escuchar -¡Mierda! ¡¿Me podrías soltar, ya?! -fue lo que dijo, mientas hacía un esfuerzo para liberarse a sí mismo.

-Nunca imaginé que un hombre pudiera ser tan flexible. -mientras hablaba el profesor, Sanji pudo sentir que su pierna se elevaba más.

-Está bien, entendí, perdón -dijo en voz baja y agregó-, me soltas... ¿por favor?

-Bueno chico. -Susurro en su oído y lo soltó.

La pierna de Sanji por fin estaba libre, y mientras recuperaba su postura colocó una mano en su oreja porque todavía podía sentir presente el cosquilleo de esas palabras. El profesor miró fijamente a Sanji y satisfecho con la reacción que había provocado en el chico, le devolvió una sonrisa de superioridad. Sanji la interpreto como un "GANE", lo cual no era erróneo, pero no encontraba la manera de defenderse; decidió darse media vuelta e ir en dirección a su banco que estaba en frente de Usopp.

-Bueno, ya terminamos con el juego, comencemos. Buen día, voy a ser su profesor de Literatura, durante todo el año. Es mi primera vez trabajando en un colegio y son mi primera clase que tengo desde que me recibí, espero que podamos trabajar juntos y llevemos un año tranquilo, más que nada porque este es el último año de ustedes y cosas así. Les voy a entregar unas fotocopias con el cronograma de lo que tenemos que ver en cada clase, pero no lo voy a seguir al pie de la letra, porque... bueno, básicamente lo encuentro... molesto e inútil por decirlo de una manera elegante. -dijo a la vez que repartía las fotocopias.

-Entonces ¿por qué nos las da? -preguntó Usopp.

-Porque estoy obligado, así que si quieren tirarlo, quemarlo o limpiarse el culo con eso, es su decisión y no me molesta. -terminó la oración y siguió tomando el café que tenía en su mano. Al mismo tiempo todos los estudiantes pensaron lo siguiente "oi, oi oi; se supone que un profesor no diga eso ¿está bien que lo hagas?"

-Me agrada. -dijo Luffy por lo bajo y con una enorme sonrisa.

-Si, a mí también. Parece joven debemos tener una diferencia de cuatro o cinco años con él. -Susurro Usopp.

\- Es lindo y sexy, si no me gustaran tanto las chicas creo que me enamoraría de él -dijo Nami y al darse cuenta de la cara que estaba poniendo Sanji, le preguntó-, ¿Qué pasa?

-No me agrada, siento que nos vamos a llevarnos mal todo el año.

-Eso es porque lo provocaste y al final él gano, si te lo hubieras encontrado en un bar o en algo parecido, seguro te lo llevabas a la cama porque es del tipo que te gusta. -argumentó Usopp.

-Bueno, puede que en parte sea cierto, per -Sanji decidió no terminar la frase al darse cuenta de que el profesor lo estaba mirando fijo con la intención de que guardaran silencio.

Pasaron los minutos y el profesor seguía hablando, cuando termina, se fija en su reloj y se da cuenta que todavía falta un poco para que termine su clase.

-Como es la primera clase, solo tenía pensado presentarme, dar una introducción de lo que vamos a ver en el año y nada más, pero todavía queda tiempo antes de que esta clase termine ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta? El profesor miró a todos en el salón, pero nadie levanto la mano, suspiró y continuo-, sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto pero, ¿alguien tiene algo random que preguntar al menos?

-¿Por qué llegó tarde? -Preguntó Bartolomeo.

-Eeeeem ¡Ah! Eso porque estaba arreglando unos asuntos con el director, si eso. -dijo, pero en su voz se notaba que estaba mintiendo.

-Qué raro porque antes de llegar al salón nos encontramos con Law, el doctor del colegio, y nos contó de un profesor que andaba perdido en el colegio. -dijo Usopp mientras se reía.

-Qué curiosa historia nariz larga, ¿por qué no la escribís?, junto con el trabajo que vas a tener que hacer para la próxima clase.

\- Mis más sinceras disculpas por haberlo ofendido, mi rey. -Suplicaba, y se reverenciaba a la vez, Usopp. Luffy y Nami se reían al ver de nuevo esa escena.

\- ¿Cuál es su edad? ¿Tiene pareja? ¿Es gay? -preguntó Perona.

-Tengo 21. No, no tengo pareja, y no soy gay. ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una pregunta mas interesante?

-Marimo ¿por qué tu pelo es de color verde? porque no importa como lo veas, si es natural es aún más raro. -dijo Sanji con la intención de provocarlo pero el profesor no se sintió afectado por la pregunta.

-De chico me intentaron explicar el porque de mi pelo, pero era algo muy complicado que se me olvido. ¿Tanto te molesta el color de mi pelo? Porque si es así, te informo que vas a tener que aguantártelo todo un año, cejas. dijo, mientras sonreía levemente y guiñaba un ojo; con esa expresión enamoró a todas las chicas del salón.

-Sí, me molesta, pero voy a poder sobrevivir Marimo. No te preocupes por mí. -dijo Sanji, molesto sabiendo que a la otra persona no le afecto en lo más mínimo su comentario.

\- ¡Hey! No nos dijiste tu nombre. -dijo Luffy.

\- ¡Ah! Es verdad, perdonen, me llamo Zoro, Roronoa Zoro.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **"Doctor almohada y cazador de videojuegos clandestinos"**

La enfermería estaba en absoluto silencio, lo que era raro porque Luffy, a esa hora, siempre se encontraba ahí. En momentos como este, Law, disfruta de esa tranquilidad y paz; mientras bebía su café, sentado en su escritorio y leyendo un par de documentos para firmar. Pero esa actitud solo era una máscara porque, aunque no quería admitirlo, se había pasado la última media hora mirando el reloj y pensando si realmente el chico iba a venir. Mientras seguía divagando en sus pensamientos, alguien abrió a puerta muy fuerte para su gusto, pensando que solamente podría ser Luffy dirigió una mirada de disgusto hacia donde estaba la otra persona para gritarle, pero sus facciones se relajaron cuando vio de quién se trataba.

-¡Mugi!… Oh, profesor ¿A qué se debe el placer de recibirlo acá? –dijo Law.

-Law ¿Por qué le dijiste al de nariz larga que andaba perdido en el colegio? ¿Qué querés demostrar? Sí, se puede saber –dijo Zoro con un tono enojado.

-Ya, cálmate, no le dije nada a Usopp-ya, Nami-ya, ni a Mugiwara-ya, que pudiera dar indicios de nuestra amistad clandestina, si eso es lo que te preocupa Cazador-ya –Dijo Law en un tono que molestaba a Zoro.- Por otro lado si estás enojado porque se enteraron de que estabas perdido en el colegio eso es un problema tuyo, tarde o temprano se iban a enterar de tu problema con la orientación no solo en las calles, también adentro de los edificios.

-Primero ¿quiénes son esos?; segundo, no me perdí, tus indicaciones fueron confusas y tercero, no me digas cazador, no acá.

-¿Cómo que quienes son? Son tus alumnos ¿Acaso no tomaste asistencia? Por lo menos para ir recordando las caras –Miro hacia Zoro y este con la cabeza negó.- Me estoy empezando a preguntar si en verdad estás capacitado para ser un profesor –Hizo una breve pausa para dar un sorbo a su café y continuo.- En fin, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera clase? Te tocaron unos excelentes alumnos, ¿no? Seguro hiciste muchos amigos con esa actitud altanera que tenés.

-No quiero que alguien con una actitud peor que la mía me diga algo como eso –Dijo Zoro, mientras se sentaba en la camilla que se encontraba atrás de Law.- Solo interactúe con unos pocos. Había un chico rubio con cejas en forma de espiral que parece que estaba enojado o no sé, y no pude evitar molestarlo.

-Y tenés el descaro de decir que mi actitud es peor que la tuya, ja. Espero que el director no se arrepienta de haberte contratado y se la agarre conmigo por informarte que el colegio necesitaba un profesor.

-¡Hey! No soy tan malo.

-Sí, es verdad, podrías ser peor, por ejemplo que termines tomando ventaja de tu posición y pongas tus manos en alguno de tus estudiantes; o un triángulo romántico, ¿tal vez?

-Law, yo sé lo mucho que te gusta molestarme, pero hoy… lo estás haciendo demás, como que… estás muy charlatán y hasta podría decir… que de muy buen humor, ¿paso algo para ese cambio de actitud? O ¿fue alguien? –dijo Zoro con una sonrisa, Law se dio vuelta y lo miró fijamente pero enseguida aparto la vista y volvió a darle la espalda.– Ooooooh, los papeles se invirtieron ahora.

-No hay nada idiota, te lo estas imaginando –hubo una breve pausa y continuo, aun dándole la espalda.- No respondiste del todo mi pregunta.

-¿Sobre la clase?, bueno, creo que me fue ¿normal?, supongo. Di mi clase y cuando termine me preguntaron cosas que no tenían que ver con lo que dije, por ejemplo, por mi color de pelo, aunque ya me lo veía venir, mi edad, si tenía pareja.

-Así que ya tenés admiradoras. No te voy a defender si te metes en un lío con algún estudiante, te aviso.

-Y bueno, cuando uno es perfecto no se puede esperar otra cosa. ¿Celoso?

-A veces quisiera que alguien te bajara ese ego que tenés. Me da asco el solo hecho de escucharte.

-Estoy bromeando –dijo Zoro mientras se reía.

Los dos hombres siguieron hablando por un rato más. La enfermería, que se encontraba en el primer piso del edificio, tenía una ventana al lado de la puerta, y a través de ella se podía escuchar las voces de los estudiantes indicando que la hora del almuerzo había comenzado. Hubo una breve pausa en la conversación, hasta que Law comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿vas a participar en el torneo de este fin de semana? Si lo vas a hacer y necesitas asistencia médica avísame con tiempo.

-Si tengo planeado participar pero no lo voy a necesitar. Por favor, no saques estos temas acá en el colegio, no quiero que nadie se ente –cuando Zoro estaba a punto de terminar de hablar, un alumno, con una cicatriz bajo el ojo, entro abruptamente a la enfermería y comenzó a gritar.

-¡TORAOOOO~! Vine a hacerte compañía –dijo Luffy pero su cabeza giró de repente cuando noto la presencia de la otra persona-, ¿eh? ¿Zoro? ¿Qué estás haciendo en enfermería? ¿Estás lastimado?

Zoro identifico rápidamente a Luffy como uno de sus alumnos porque, llamaba mucho la atención que un estudiante llevara ese tipo de sombrero al colegio, sin hablar de la cicatriz debajo del ojo, que también era llamativo. Law, por otro lado, comenzó a gritarle.

-¡Hey, Mugiwara-ya!, ¡¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que toques la puerta antes de entrar?!

-Eem… no, estoy bien. ¿Me llamaste Zoro? ¿No me tendrías que llamar profesor? –dijo Zoro en un tono calmado y un poco sorprendido por el cambio rápido de actitud de Law.

-Cazador-ya, no te molestes, es inútil ese tipo de cosas con él.

-¿Eh? ¿Cazador? –dijo Luffy inclinando la cabeza al no entender el significado de ese nombre.

Law se dio cuenta de que la había cagado y sintió la mirada fulminante que venía de Zoro, pero decidió ignorarla y volvió a concentrarse en los papeles que había dejado en el escritorio; dejando a Zoro solo para que haga frente al problema que él provoco.

-Eeeh, Law y yo nos conocimos… a través de Internet en un foro de juegos y… mi nombre de usuario era Cazador95, con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos y me dice Cazador como señal de respeto por ganarle siempre en los… ¿videojuegos?, ¿no, Law? –fue la mejor excusa que la cabeza de Zoro pudo formar en tan poco tiempo.

-Sí, claro, es eso Mugiwara-ya –dijo Law sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Torao tiene otro amigo?! –dijo Luffy mirando sorprendido a Zoro; este otro no pudo evitar reírse por la pregunta y se sintió, a la vez, agradecido por el cambio de interés del chico.

-Son dos idiotas –dijo Law y esta vez sí se dio vuelta para ver a ambos en la cara.

-Hey, ¿cómo es tu nombre? –preguntó Zoro a Luffy, aun recuperándose de la risa.

-Me llamo Luffy. Yo también soy amigo de Torao, así que eso también nos haría amigos Zoro –dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras se sentaba al lado de Zoro y ponía un brazo en su cuello.- Law es muy selectivo con las personas que lo rodean y a veces es muy tímido, por eso me hice su amigo. También, Bepo es su amigo, pero él no cuenta porque es más como su hermano.

Poco a poco Zoro se fue a acostumbrando a la desbordante confianza que Luffy demostraba mientras charlaban. Law no se unió del todo a su conversación, solo respondía lo básico y, más que nada, escuchaba a Luffy hablar del porqué él no se hizo muy amigo de sus amigos. Primero comenzó hablando de Usopp, al cual lo describió con una nariz larga y Zoro recordó quién era. Luffy le contó que una vez Law encontró a Usopp y su novia, Kaya, muy acaramelados en la enfermería, cosa que enojó demasiado a Law pero no dijo nada a ninguna autoridad del colegio, por eso Usopp no bromea mucho con él y Kaya no puede verlo a la cara sin ruborizarse. Después estaba Nami, la chica de pelo naranja, según Law no se sentía cómodo con una mujer cerca de él y Nami siempre lo chantajea con plata. Lo que Luffy no sabía es que Law se siente incómodo porque Nami puede ver las intenciones de las personas, y él tiene muchos secretos que no quiere que nadie sepa. Y por último estaba Sanji quién no compartía mucho interés en ser cercano al Dr del colegio, y el sentimiento era mutuo según Law, lo cual dejaba a Luffy confuso porque sentía que había otra cosa. Law por su parte dijo que preferiría no hablar de ese tema y viendo la cara molesta del hombre, Zoro decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Y quién es esa persona? ¿Es mi alumno?

-Oh, Sanji es... ¡Ah, Torao!, tuviste que ver la clase de hoy –dijo Luffy riéndose.- Zoro y Sanji tuvieron una discusión muy divertida. Sanji le puso un apodo a Zoro y Zoro también hizo lo mismo. Se van a llevar muy bien entre ellos.

-Así que ese es su nombre… pero ¿Cejas y Yo?, ¿qué parte de nuestra discusión te hizo pensar que nos vamos a llevar bien?

-Es tu primer día y ya tuviste una discusión con Pierna Negra-ya –dijo y con una pequeña sonrisa; susurro-, este va a ser un año entretenido.

-¡Hey! En mi defensa él se lo buscó, no yo. ¿Y por qué ese apodo?

-Se podría decir que el chico se armó una reputación no muy buena en el colegio, y de los rumores salió su apodo que hace honor a su forma de pelear. Y son solo rumores porque sus peleas nunca fueron en el colegio, eso es todo lo que sé.

-Sanji es una buena persona y también es muy buen cocinero. ¡Tenés que probar su comida, es deliciosaaaaa~!

-Parece que estuvieran describiendo a dos personas diferentes –dijo Zoro, se levantó de la camilla y fue en dirección a la puerta.- Me tengo que ir. Law más tarde te llamo y te aviso; Luffy fue un gusto charlar con vos, espero nos llevemos bien.

Antes de que Luffy pudiera responder, Zoro ya había abandonado la enfermería, dejando a él y a Law solos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían una charla a solas y tanto Luffy, como Law, habían estado esperando este momento; aunque el doctor no quiera admitirlo. Sonó la campana del colegio indicando que estaban comenzando las clases, pero a Luffy no le importo. Decidió sentarse en la silla que se encontraba al lado de Law y apoyo, en el escritorio, su mano derecha para sostener su cabeza. De esa manera se podían ver a la cara.

-Mugiwara-ya, tenés que ir a clases.

-No quiero, quiero quedarme a hablar. Además, las clases son aburridas.

-Bueno, pero no faltes tan seguido.

-¿eh?, ¿así de fácil? ¿Sin discutir? –dijo el chico con una cara sorprendida.

-Sé que intentar hacerte cambiar de opinión es inútil, hace mucho que nos conocemos Mugiwara-ya.

-Jajajajajajaja, es verdad. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte Torao, pero no sé por dónde empezar.

-Entonces, hablame primero de tus hermanos, siempre te gusta hablar de ellos. –dijo Law mientras entrecruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. Las facciones de su cara eran diferentes que las de hace un rato, las comisuras de sus labios estaban elevadas ligeramente y tenía una mirada relajada; una mirada que aparte de Luffy, nadie más vio.

-¡Ah, cierto! Bueno, Ace sigue trabajando en el departamento de Bomberos, por lo tanto no tuvo mucho tiempo de estar conmigo. Y Sabo entre la universidad, su trabajo y su novia Koala, pudo lograr hacer un espacio para mí también. Fuimos a ver una película al cine, a un parque de diversiones y a una feria enorme que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad. –dijo Luffy con una enorme sonrisa.

-Parece que la pasaste bien.

-También, salí con mis amigos. Sanji nos invitó al restaurante de su padre a comer, su comida como siempre era la mejor. Fuimos a fiestas, a bares, a…

-¿Fueron a bares? Pero son menores de edad.

-¡Aaaah! Los chicos me dijeron que no te contara… bueno, no importa.

-No cambias nunca –dijo mientras suspiraba.

-Law dame tu número de celular

-¿Por qué?

-Porque en todas las vacaciones no supe nada de vos y no quiero pasar por eso otra vez, así de esta forma sino podemos estar cara a cara por lo menos vamos a poder escuchar la voz del otro, es la única solución –dijo a la vez que asentía la cabeza, demostrando que su idea era la mejor. Por otra parte, Law se quedó atónito, su cabeza no podía coordinar ni una simple oración coherente para responder. Luffy que todavía estaba esperando se acercó y paso una mano al frente de la cara del doctor.

-Hey, Law, me escuchas. Quiero el número de tu celular.

-¿Te das cuenta de nuestra posición?

-¿Qué tiene de malo donde estoy sentado? –dijo mirando a la silla en la que estaba sentado.

-No, no eso idiota. Me refiero a nuestra posición de alumno y doctor del colegio, no te puedo dar mi número y yo tampoco te lo puedo pedir.

-¿Aaah? Pero las posiciones no importan si somos amigos, ¿no?

Law suspiro y dijo: -Bueno, toma mi celular y anota tu número –A la vez que hablaba, sacó de su bolsillo su celular y se lo paso a Luffy. Mientras el chico intercambiaba el número emocionado, el doctor apoyo su brazo derecho en el escritorio y su brazo izquierdo sostenía su cabeza, la cual miraba en dirección a Luffy.

Conociendo lo obstinado que era Luffy, Law sabía perfectamente que discutir o hacerlo entrar en razón iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo. Ellos dos se conocieron hace un año, Law se había recibido de médico y había comenzado a trabajar en el colegio por un favor que debía a una persona, la cual tenía una relación con el director del colegio. Luffy, por su parte, acostumbrado de que en la enfermería nunca había nadie, se saltaba las clases para dormir ahí. Cuando Law llegó al lugar y se encontró con el chico durmiendo, decidió que era mejor no gritarle y despertarlo normalmente, solo para no empezar su primer día con alguien ya odiándolo. Se acercó para despertarlo pero Luffy dormido, lo agarro de los hombros, lo empujo dentro de la camilla y lo abrazó como si fuera una almohada. Normalmente acá sería la parte donde una persona siente su corazón latir al mirar la cara de la otra persona tan cerca, pero con Law las cosas no funcionan así, su paciencia llego al límite y gritó a todo pulmón en el oído de la otra persona para que se despertara. Ya libre de los brazos de la otra persona, se paró y comenzó a discutir con Luffy.

 _-Si no estás enfermo y solo venís a dormir, te pido por favor que te vayas –dijo Law en un tono enojado._

 _-¡No quiero, estás camas son cómodas y las clases son aburridas, yo me quedo! –dijo Luffy enojado y apretando los dientes._

 _-No me importa lo que quieras, soy el doctor del colegio y solo voy a permitir a los enfermos quedarse en la enfermería._

 _-¿Doctor? Pero sos joven y tenés tatuajes geniales. El anterior doctor era un viejo con anteojos._

 _-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Soy un doctor me creas o no, ahora salí de la enfermería por favor, no lo voy a decir una tercera vez._

 _-Un doctor con tatuajes, geniaaal. Me llamo Luffy, ¿Cómo te llamas vos?_

 _-¿Law?... Trafalgar D. Water Law –respondió confundido por el cambio de tema._

 _-Eeeeh, es muy largo y complicado. Mejor te llamo Torao._

El resto de la conversación se trató de Law intentando convencer a Luffy de que se vaya y que no le diga Torao, de esa forma aprendió que era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Con el tiempo Law se fue acostumbrando a la presencia de Luffy hasta el punto en que empezó a extrañar su presencia, y no se percató de ello hasta que pasaron las vacaciones. Pero, claro, esto Luffy jamás lo iba a saber, o ¿tal vez sí?

* * *

¡Holi! No sé si lo mencione antes acá pero esta es la primera vez que escribo un Fanfic, así que espero que les guste. Me encanta ponerle títulos graciosos a los capítulos (o por lo menos para mí son graciosos) porque así disfruto más leyéndolos :D  
El próximo capítulo, prometo que va a ser más largo ya lo empece a escribir... y nada, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, ¡Adiós!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **"Un pelotazo puede ser igual a un palazo"**

Abrió la puerta de la enfermería y encontró el lugar completamente vacío. "¿Dónde estará?" fue la pregunta que cruzó por su mente y cerró la puerta nuevamente. Parado en el pasillo pudo divisar a dos alumnas charlando entre ellas y decidió preguntarles si podían ayudarlo.

‒Hey, ¿ustedes vieron a Law? ‒preguntó Zoro de una manera muy poco cortés.

Las dos chicas se miraron entre ellas, sonrieron y volvieron a mirar al profesor, hasta que una decidió hablar: ‒El doctor raramente se encuentra en la enfermería a esta hora. Pero si querés te podemos llevar hacia donde está.

‒Emm ¿Bueno?... Me harían un gran favor ‒dijo Zoro colocando sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón esperando las indicaciones de las chicas.

‒ Es por acá ‒dijeron las dos alumnas al mismo tiempo que se colocaban cada una a los costados de Zoro y lo agarraban del brazo.

Estaba incomodo con la forma en que lo agarraban pero decidió no decir nada. Los tres caminaron y no pasaron más de diez minutos hasta que encontraron a Law que estaba en el mismo piso que ellos, solo que en otro pasillo y apoyado en el barandal viendo la clase de gimnasia que se estaba realizando en la planta baja; donde se encontraba las canchas del colegio. Law noto la presencia de alguien y miro de reojo para ver quiénes eran, cuando pudo divisar una cara conocida se dio vuelta. Confundido ante aquella situación se quedó mirando a los tres sin decir nada. Las chicas no soltaron a Zoro hasta que estuvieron a un paso de Law, se despidieron del profesor y esté murmuro un "gracias" por lo bajo. Una vez que era seguro que no lo iban a escuchar Law habló

‒Acerté, un triángulo amoroso.

‒No seas idiota por favor, te estaba buscando en la enfermería y no estabas. Les pregunte a esas dos chicas si te habían visto y eso es todo ‒Zoro decido finalizar ahí la historia, ya que sabía perfectamente que si le decía que las chicas se ofrecieron a guiarlo hasta él, Law iba a bromear con su falta de orientación y no estaba de humor para eso.

‒ Okey, alguien se levantó de malhumor hoy. ‒Dijo Law y retomo su posición de antes solo que esta vez tenía el codo del brazo derecho apoyado en el barandal para poder sostener su cabeza y de esa forma poder mirar a Zoro‒, ¿Y para qué me buscabas?

‒ Te acordás que el domingo te dije por teléfono que te iba a necesitar este fin de semana para mi pelea contra Kaku ‒Zoro por su parte decidió ignorar lo que sucedía en planta baja y apoyo su espalda contra el barandal.

‒ ¿Si? ‒dijo Law.

‒ Bueno, mi pelea contra Kaku no se va a hacer por ahora y Shanks no tuvo mejor idea que reprogramar mi pelea para otro día contra Helmeppo.

‒ ¿Quién es Helmeppo? ‒preguntó Law sin mirarlo a la cara

‒No sé y por eso estoy enojado. Si no es conocido es débil, lo voy a vencer fácilmente y por lo tanto no te voy a necesitar.

‒ ¿Estás seguro? Lo mismo me dijiste el año pasado y después de eso, el mismo día a la noche recibí un llamado de tu parte para que te de asistencia médica, y ahora tenés esas dos hermosas cicatrices en ambas piernas.

‒Es diferente, porque lo de las piernas me lo hice yo mismo.

‒ESO no mejora la historia. Aparte cuando son personas fáciles de vencer ¿Shanks no te da más dinero además de tu parte en las apuestas?

‒Sí, pero a mí me gusta disfrutar una buena pelea y en esta no voy a obtener esa satisfacción.

‒ ¡Y es por eso que Shanks te da el dinero extra, porque sabe lo mucho que te molesta! ‒dijo Law con un tono elevado y esta vez sí lo miró a la cara.

‒No me importa si me da dinero extra, voy a seguir quejándome.

Después de dar un pequeño golpe a la pared con su mano, Zoro se volteó y se copió de la posición de Law, con la diferencia que era su mano izquierda la que sostenía su cabeza. La forma en la que se estaba comportando Zoro, a los ojos de Law era como si un nene de 5 años hiciera un berrinche.

‒Bueno, si cambias tu actitud y ganas la pelea, te prometo que te llevó a comer tu helado favorito ¿sí? ‒Law bromeo con un tono sereno, sin darle mucha importancia al problema.

‒Sos un estúpido ‒dijo Zoro suspirando.

‒Aunque considerando lo que vas a ganar con esa pelea, tendrías que ser vos el que me invite algo.

‒ Te voy a comprar un consolador y voy a hacer que te lo tragues. Buena idea, ¿no?

‒ Ja, dudo mucho que compres un consolador y no lo uses vos primero.

De a poco el humor de Zoro iba mejorando.

-X-

– ¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora antes de que termine la clase juguemos un pequeño partido de fútbol! ¿Escucharon todos? ¿Qué les parece? –dijo el profesor de gimnasia.

– ¡Si! –dijeron los alumnos al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Súuuuuuper! – dijo el profesor mientras hacia su típica pose, que consistía en poner todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre una pierna mientras levantaba al mismo tiempo los brazos y los juntaba para unir el tatuaje que tenía en cada brazo.

– ¡Profesor Franky, recuerde que Sanji y Luffy tienen prohibido jugar fútbol! –gritó Usopp levantando la mano para captar la atención del profesor.

– ¡Hey nariz larga! ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! –gritó Sanji.

– ¡Eso! ¡Quiero jugar fútbooooool! –gritó Luffy y alzó los brazos enojado.

– ¡Ni lo piensen! Acuérdense del año pasado. –Usopp comenzó a señalar a cada uno y continuo: ‒ Luffy tu egoísmo es imparable, nunca pasas la pelota por querer hacer todos los goles. Y Sanji ¿Te tengo que recordar lo que le hiciste a Duval?

–Lo recuerdo perfectamente y también recuerdo que al final me agradeció por ese pelotazo que le di en la cara –dijo el rubio cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

–No importa, Duval tuvo suerte y su rostro quedo hermoso a comparación de antes, pero YO –señalo a su pecho–, no quiero pasar por eso. Los dos son un peligro en potencia cuando se trata de fuerza.

–Lo siento chicos, pero Usopp tiene razón. Vengan, miren el partido desde la banca junto con sus compañeros –dijo el profesor que escucho el dialogo de los tres desde afuera de la cancha.

–Bien –dijo Sanji dirigiéndose afuera de la cancha.

Por su parte, Luffy, no se daba por vencido y le ruega al profesor, que estaba parado solo a unos pasos delante de la banca, para que lo deje entrar a jugar pero el partido ya había comenzado.

Días soleados como estos eran geniales para realizar actividades físicas. El colegio tenía dos canchas, una de ellas era una cancha de futbol al aire libre y la otra era una cancha de vóley bajo techo. Además, contaba con vestidores para que los estudiantes se cambiaran al uniforme deportivo que consistía en una remera blanca con mangas cortas que tenía el logo del colegio, un pantalón azul marino y zapatillas blancas, para los días fríos una campera del mismo color que el pantalón, y en verano el que quería podía optar por unos pantalones más cortos. Otra cosa buena de las clases de gimnasia, o educación física, es que eran mixtas y son unas de las pocas que permitía a los alumnos del mismo año, pero diferentes divisiones, relacionarse. En la banca se encontraban Nami charlando junto con Vivi y Kaya sobre lo que hicieron el fin de semana, ropa, hobbies, planes para salir entre amigos, entre otras cosas. Sanji ve el lado positivo de no jugar, y es que puede pasar el tiempo con las tres mujeres que hacen de su vida en el colegio más placentera.

–Naranja, azul y amarillo, los tres colores más hermosos en las flores más hermosas del colegio –cantó Sanji y se arrodillo al frente de Vivi para besar su mano, pero una patada de advertencia por parte de Nami lo detuvo.

–Sanji, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Vivi con preocupación.

–Perdón Sanji, no te vi –se disculpó Nami mientras emanaba un aura de "no la toques" demostrando que no estaba en lo más mínimo arrepentida.

–Nn-no se preocupen Vivi y Nami-san, fue mi culpa tendré más cuidado la próxima ja ja ja –se frotaba la cabeza y continúo-: ¿De qué estaban hablando bellas doncellas?

–Le comentaba a las chicas que dentro de un par de días van a abrir un bar nuevo en el centro de la ciudad, mi hermana Nojiko va a trabajar ahí y seguro que no va a tener problemas con dejarnos entrar.

–Desde que terminaron las vacaciones que no salimos todos juntos, así que supongo que sería divertido ir, ¿Qué te parece Sanji? –preguntó Kaya.

–A cualquier lado que vayan ustedes hacen del lugar placentero, así que no tengo problema –dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¡FRAAAAAAAAAANKYYYYY! –Gritó Luffy mientras se colgaba en el brazo del profesor–, ¡Si me dejas jugar prometo dedicarte un gol! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Estar en la banca es ABURRIDOOOO!

Llegando al final de su paciencia, Franky estaba a punto de gritarle pero cuando se dio vuelta, antes de omitir palabra alguna, pudo divisar a Zoro y a Law ambos mirando el partido desde el primer piso del colegio y una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza.

– ¡Zoro! ¡Law! –gritó Franky para captar la atención de los dos.

‒ ¡Oooh, Toraoo! ‒gritó también Luffy, con una enorme sonrisa que dejaba ver sus perfectos dientes blancos, mientras alzaba los brazos hacía arriba‒ ¿Viniste a verme jugar como siempre?

Zoro estaba a punto de preguntarle a Law si había alguna razón o significado por el apodo por el que Luffy siempre lo llamaba, pero cuando giro apenas la cabeza para hablar con él se encontró con algo que lo dejo asombrado. Era una pequeña mueca pero se notaba; Law estaba sonriendo de una manera cómoda, relajada e incluso se podría decir que hasta tierna y Zoro estaba un cien por ciento seguro que hacia donde estaba mirando Law se encontraba la causa de esa expresión, Luffy. Zoro sabía perfectamente que el doctor no estaba hecho de piedra, y si bien eran muy pocas las veces que Law demostraba sus estados de ánimo además de irritado y enojado, anteriormente había podido verlo sonreír o divertirse. Claro que en un contexto totalmente diferente, como cuando ganaba una pelea o disfrutaba la desgracia ajena, pero de esta forma debe ser la primera desde que lo conoció. Law se percató de que lo estaban mirando y decidió disimular la cara que estaba haciendo mirando hacia otro lado, Zoro entendió la incomodidad de su amigo y decido responderle a Franky, aunque hizo una nota mental para molestar a Law más tarde.

– ¿Qué pasa Franky? –dijo Zoro en un tono alto y claro para que lo escucharan en la cancha.

– ¿Estás ocupado? O ¿Estás perdido? –preguntó Franky con una sonrisa.

–No me hagas bajar para patearte el culo. No estoy ocupado ¿Por qué?

–Súpeeer, ¿Te molesta si dejo a Luffy a tu cargo? Se pone muy molesto cuando está aburrido y le prohíben hacer cosas, estoy muy cansado para lidiar con él y no quiero cometer un homicidio.

–Seguro, no tengo problema. Vamos Luffy, sigamos nuestra conversación de películas en la enfermería para molestar a Law ¿Qué te parece? –dijo Zoro y apenas termino la oración Luffy salió corriendo en dirección a las escaleras.

‒En ningún momento dije que los iba a dejar entrar en la enfermería ‒dijo Law.

‒Dios, deja de ser tan amargo y disfruta de nuestra compañía, sé que te encanta ‒respondió Zoro.

‒Te recuerdo que hace menos de media hora estabas llorando y pataleando.

‒Y ahora estoy feliz ¿Cuál es el problema? ‒Zoro sonrió para molestarlo y Law puso su mejor cara de fastidio.

Por otro lado, los cuatro alumnos sentados en la banca contemplaron toda la escena y, para el pesar de Sanji, el tema de conversación giró en torno al nuevo profesor, donde parece que a todos les parecía una persona agradable y él era único que no compartía ese sentimiento. Kaya al ser de otra clase comentó que Zoro era un buen profesor, explicaba muy bien y lograba que todos los alumnos participaran más en clase. Incluso Hancock, una estudiante que ingresó este año en el colegio y se encontraba en su salón, participaba a pesar de que por su ego, por ser la más hermosa, se rehusaba a entablar una conversación con alguien más ya que miraba a todos con desprecio.

–Entiendo que a Luffy le caiga bien por el hecho de que… bueno es Luffy y el marimo es amigo también de Law pero, enserio, no puedo ser el único que considera molesto su forma de ser –dijo el rubio mirando de reojo al primer piso del edificio donde podía ver a Law, a Zoro y a Luffy caminar en dirección a la enfermería, mientras hablaban y se reían, menos el doctor.

– ¿Marimo? –preguntó Kaya con una cara de confusión, la cual Franky compartía.

–Es el apodo que le puso Sanji al profesor Zoro en el primer encuentro que tuvieron –respondió Vivi.

– ¿Se llevan muy mal?

–Sí, discuten mucho pero son siempre cosas triviales. La semana pasada Zoro llego tarde a clases porque se perdió, otra vez, y Sanji se ofreció exclusivamente a ayudarlo a llegar a clases. Dijo que iba a dejar en el camino migas de pan para que las pueda seguir. Pero Zoro no se quedó callado y le dijo que si tenía tanto tiempo para hacer eso, podría tranquilamente entregar un informe sobre "la perversión y si tenía alguna relación con la forma de sus cejas" –dijo Nami.

–JA JA JA JA JA JA, típico de mi hermano Zoro –dijo Franky con una enorme sonrisa.

–A ver si adivino, a vos también te cae bien Zoro, ¿no? –dijo Sanji y en su voz se notaba el sarcasmo.

– ¡Súuuuuuper bien! Normalmente cuando estamos en sala de profesores nos ponemos a charlar todos y él encajo muy rápido, también logro que Law se acercara más a los profesores. Algunos días, almorzamos juntos y me di cuenta que tememos muchas cosas en común, como el equipo de futbol. Y con Robin estuvieron un rato largo debatiendo sobre libros.

– ¡¿También Robin-chan?! –dijo Sanji con una cara de desilusión, respiró profundamente y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

Algunos considerarían que Sanji está siendo un exagerado en reaccionar de esa manera, pero, para él, la llegada de este nuevo profesor en su vida escolar había sido una pesadilla. Sanji tenía clases de Literatura con él dos veces a la semana, pero aun así se topaba con él o escuchaba de él por todo el colegio casi todos los días, no importaba si estaba en el patio del colegio, en el baño, o en los pasillos siempre había algo o alguien que lo hacía consiente de Zoro. Incluso hubo una vez en donde las chicas le pedían a él información sobre Zoro, porque consideraban que él era su amigo.

–Hablando de Robin –dijo Kaya cambiando de tema y dirigió su mirada a Franky–, la otra vez cuando ella estaba en mi salón dando clases, pude ver que en su mano todavía no hay un anillo.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al profesor, quien se ruborizó ante la indirecta. Robin y Franky eran pareja desde hace unos años, se conocieron cuando Franky comenzó a trabajar en el colegio. Si se toma en cuenta la frase " _el que se enamora primero pierde"_ , entonces Franky quedo fuera del juego desde el primer momento en que interactuaron los dos; cuando él había llevado puesto una remera con un estampado de un oso mitad ciborg y Robin le dijo "es muy lindo" mientras sonreía. Por otro lado, poco a poco, Robin fue cayendo por cada cosa tierna que hacia Franky. Pero el gesto con el que se ganó el corazón de la profesora fue cuando Franky se ofreció a reparar la computadora de Robin. Una vez que la computadora vuelve a las manos de su dueña, Robin se llevó una sorpresa al prenderla; el fondo de pantalla era un retrato a mano de ella y en el costado decía:

" _Robin, sos súuuuper hermosa ¿Te molestaría tener una cita conmigo?_

 _De: Franky"_

Cuando Robin acepto salir con él solo unas pocas personas lo sabían en el colegio, Usopp fue el primero en enterarse, ya que él fue el que dibujo el retrato, Nami y Sanji se enteraron al poco tiempo y Luffy fue el último porque el chico no sabe guardar un secreto, no lo hace por maldad es solo que el chico no se da cuenta. Con el tiempo la historia de cómo Franky conquisto el corazón de Robin se la sabían todos en el colegio, porque Franky la cuenta con orgullo; cuando Zoro la escucho se le revolvió el estómago de lo dulce que era.

–Aaaah –suspiro Franky y dijo: – así que se dieron cuenta.

– ¿Qué estas esperando? –preguntó Nami.

–Franky –dijo Sanji haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar–, ¿tenés miedo de que te rechace por Chopper?

–No, no, no es eso –mientras movía las manos en forma de negación, el profesor continúo: ‒ el chico y yo nos llevamos bien, hasta ya estamos planeando salir los tres para festejar su ingreso en la Universidad.

– ¿Universidad? Pensé que era más chico que nosotros –dijo Vivi.

– Si, es más chico que ustedes, solo que es un genio; va terminar el secundario este año igual que ustedes y ya rindió los exámenes de ingreso para la universidad. Va a ser un gran doctor, se los aseguro ‒afirmó Franky con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa? –Nami levanto una ceja, demostrando que no entendía cuál podría a llegar a ser el problema.

–Es solo que… quiero que sea perfecto y único, hacerla lo más feliz posible –hizo una pausa y con una sonrisa dijo: ‒ Pero les prometo chicos, que antes de que termine el año, se lo voy a proponer.

–Si necesitas alguna ayuda o algo por el estilo sabes que podes contar con nosotros –dijo Vivi devolviendo la sonrisa y los chicos asintieron al estar de acuerdo con ella.

Fue un alivio para los chicos saber que Franky y el hijo de Robin, Chopper, se llevaban bien, ya que no tenían mucha idea de la vida personal de sus amados profesores afuera del colegio. Franky y Robín tenían un aprecio gigante por estos seis chicos y había momentos en los que los consideraban más que alumnos, pero sus posiciones de profesores a veces jugaban en contra ya que hay ciertos temas personales que no se pueden hablar y el favoritismo hacía un alumno estaba mal. Y los chicos se sentían de la misma manera; al haber una diferencia de edad de más de trece años había cosas que no iban a entender por ser jóvenes y no adultos. Pero era bueno saber que una vez que los chicos terminaran el colegio no sé iban a tener que preocupar por este tipo de cosas.

– ¡Sanji! –gritó una voz al final de la cancha y el rubio dirigió su mirada en esa dirección.

– ¡Oh, Violet! ¡Ya voy! –Sanji miró a sus amigos y les dijo–, lo siento, enseguida vuelvo.

–Yo mejor vuelvo a arbitrar el partido –el profesor también se apartó del grupo.

Sanji se dirigió a donde se encontraba Violet, la saludo con un beso en el cachete y comenzaron a charlar mientras el grupo seguía conversando mientras los miraban.

–No sabía que Sanji y Violet eran amigos –comentó Kaya.

–Creo que no lo son –confundida, Nami intentaba entender el ambiente entre esos dos.

–Entonces, ¿Para qué lo llama? –dijo Vivi.

–Sexo –afirmó Nami con una pequeña sonrisa malvada plasmada en su cara al haber comprendido la situación.

– ¿Y cómo estás tan segura? –preguntó de nuevo Vivi con curiosidad.

–Es fácil entender a Sanji. Cuando encuentra a una persona que le interesa y sabe perfectamente que solo busca sexo, su actitud cambia a una más seria y seductora ¡Mírenlo! Se nota demasiado –Nami suspiró y señalo con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza para donde se encontraban Sanji y Violet.

Las dos chicas giraron nuevamente sus cabezas en esa dirección, sin ser en lo más mínimo discretas, y se toparon con una escena igual a la que describió Nami. Sanji no estaba actuando como lo hacía normalmente cuando estaba junto a ellas, esa típica actuación de pura adoración hacia las mujeres no estaba. Violet tenía un mano apoyada en el brazo de Sanji, y él le estaba susurrando al oído demasiado cerca casi rozando su labios.

– Pero podría ser algo más que solo sexo, ¿no?, digo y… ¿si realmente quiere a esta chica? ‒preguntó Kaya.

–Si claro, Sanji y una relación estable van de la mano –dijo con tono sarcástico Nami – Sexo es lo más probable porque todos saben que pedirle a Sanji algo más serio es una pérdida de tiempo.

–Yo, pensé que no se puso en pareja con nadie porque estaba esperando a la persona indicada ‒dijo Vivi.

–No, según lo que él me dijo es que no le ve el sentido de estar de novio con alguien ya que él está muy ocupado con el colegio y ayudando en el restaurante de su padre, además comento que tenía planeado seguir sus estudios fuera del país, que tenía que prepararse y bla bla bla. Yo creo que hay otra razón pero si no se siente cómodo con decirlo lo voy a respetar. Si es feliz teniendo sexo sin compromiso, sin importarle el generó mientras pueda meter a su amigo en un agujero, entonces yo estoy feliz por él y voy a esperar hasta que se sienta cómodo para hablar.

Kaya y Vivi asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo demostrando que compartían el sentimiento de Nami. Nadie tiene el derecho de juzgar a otra persona por cómo vive su vida y si Sanji era feliz así, era razón suficiente para conformarse. Las chicas continuaron su conversación pero sobre otro tema por un rato hasta que fueron interrumpidas con algo que llamo su atención.

– ¡CUIDADO! –gritó Rebecca desde la cancha, alarmando a todos.

No pasaron ni dos segundos y todos, rápidamente, miraron para donde venía el grito. Sanji fue el primero en reaccionar y se puso a delante de Violet al divisar que una pelota se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban ellos. No dudo y devolvió el pelotazo sin calcular la fuerza de su patada. La pelota cruzó de una punta de la cancha a la otra con una velocidad increíble y se detuvo cuando se encontró con la cara de Usopp, quién se desmayó en el acto.

– ¡USOPP! –gritó Kaya y corrió a socorrer a su novio.

–Mierda, se me fue la mano –dijo Sanji con una mano apoyada en su frente y después de una pausa le hablo a Violet– Perdón pero, tengo que ir a ayudarlo ¿Te importa si continuamos esto después?

–No, no hay problema ya te dije lo importante –se acercó y le dio a Sanji un ligero beso en la comisura de sus labios, cuando se apartó le dio una sonrisa provocativa y dijo: – Nos vemos luego.

Sanji no respondió, se mordió apenas el labio inferior y le devolvió la misma mirada provocativa. Cuando llegó hacia donde estaba Usopp tirado, se dio cuenta que su amigo ya había abierto los ojos pero no estaba del todo consiente. Al final todos decidieron que era mejor llevarlo a la enfermería.

-X-

Aún en silencio e intentando con todas su fuerzas ignorar el barullo de su alrededor para concentrarse en lo que estaba leyendo, Law estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haber creído que Luffy y Zoro en el mismo ambiente era una buena idea. Si tuviera una máquina del tiempo no dudaría ni dos segundo en ir al pasado y golpearse a sí mismo en la cara para evitar mencionar del puesto bacante a Zoro.

– ¡¿Cómo es posible que no hayas visto ninguna de las películas de Misión Imposible?! ‒gritó Zoro sentado en la camilla y con sus dedos apoyados en sus sienes de una manera exagerada.

– ¡¿Por lo menos viste la épica escena donde Tom Cruise tiene que bajar sin hacer ruido en un cuarto completamente blanco?! –decía Luffy mirando a Law con cara de compasión, sentado en una silla al lado de Law.

–La canción, la reconoces ¿no? –dijo Zoro mientras cruzaba los brazos en el pecho.

–Sí, si la canción es muy conocida es algo como tiruruuu tiruruuu tiruruuu turu y después ta ta tatata ta ta tatata ta tatata ta tanana tanana –al mismo ritmo que tarareaba la canción, Luffy utilizaba de tambor el escritorio de Law.

El profesor y el alumno se habían hecho cercanos. Habían desarrollado una amistad rara y su pasatiempo favorito era molestar a Law o por lo menos esa era la intención de Zoro, en cambio Luffy parecía más interesado en la idea de descubrir cosas de Law por parte de Zoro, ya que el doctor no era muy abierto con Luffy sobre su vida privada.

–No, no la vi y pueden parar con esto de una vez –suspiró Law –, ¿ustedes dos no tienen cosas más importantes que hacer?

–Nop –dijeron los dos simultáneamente.

‒Oh ¿en serio? ‒dijo Law con un tono sarcástico‒ Mugiwara-ya, ¿no te tenés que cambiar el uniforme? Si mal no recuerdo, hoy solo tenías una hora de gimnasia y después tenés clases de Historia ¿no?

‒Sí, pero me cambio durante el recreo así que no hay problema‒ respondió Luffy con mucha felicidad.

‒Law… ¿Te sabes los horarios de clase de Luffy? ‒preguntó Zoro con curiosidad y Law quién hasta ahora estaba dándole la espalda se dio vuelta para mirarlo a la cara.

‒Sí ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? ‒Law puso una cara confusa al no entender a donde quería llegar el otro.

‒De malo, nada, pero raro sí; más viniendo de una persona que no muestra mucho interés por lo que hacen otras personas ‒dijo Zoro demostrando su punto.

El doctor prefirió ignorar la pregunta y miró en otra dirección. Aun intentando comprender cuál era la razón de Zoro para destacar ese comportamiento suyo, Law comenzó a preguntarse si realmente había logrado camuflar sus sentimientos, él estaba seguro que Luffy no se iba a dar cuenta porque el chico es muy inocente en esa área pero Zoro, quien es su amigo hace más de 6 años, es muy perspicaz cuando se trata de entender las acciones de las personas.

Luffy no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo en la conversión de los dos, así que decidió interrumpirla.

– Bueno Torao, las películas de acción no son lo tuyo ‒dijo Luffy suspirando mientras negaba con la cabeza y cruzaba lo brazos‒, pero ¿Y las películas de superhéroes de Marvel y DC? ¿No te gustan?

–Eso, algunas habrás visto… –una lamparita se prendió en la cabeza de Zoro y con una sonrisa malvada dijo: – por lo menos con tu pareja tuviste que ver alguna en el cine o es que los dos no hacían otra cosa más que acostarse ¿eh, Law?

Law se quedó inmóvil tratando de procesar las palabras que salieron de la boca de Zoro. Por su parte Zoro estaba feliz de dar justo en el blanco para provocar esa reacción en el hombre. Zoro había tenido conversaciones con Luffy y se dio cuenta que él chico tenía sentimientos por Law, aunque no sabía si Luffy era consciente de ello. Ahora, él no sabía realmente como Law se sentía con respecto al chico. Tenía una ligera sospecha cuando vio que Luffy había logrado acercarse al doctor, algo que muy poca gente logra, y cuando lo vio sonreír de esa forma sus sospechas aumentaron pero no aclararon sus dudas ya que aún seguía la posibilidad de que Law solo vea a Luffy como un hermano menor. Así que Zoro decidió jugar un poco sus cartas para ver como fluye la situación.

-¿Qué mierda tiene que ver eso con esto? ¿Y por qué sacas eso ahora? ‒dijo Law en un tono bastante enojado pero a la vez calmado como se podía reflejar en su cara.

-¿Hay una razón de la que no puedas hablar de tu novio? ‒pregunto Zoro fingiendo inocencia.

– ¿Law tiene una pareja? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es? ‒Luffy mordió el anzuelo y mostro estar bastante interesado en la conversación.

–No, no tengo una pareja ‒contestó Law, pero fue completamente ignorado.

–Su nombre no me acuerdo, pero él era muy alto, más grande que yo, cara pálida y su pelo era de color rojo y siempre tenía pintados los labios ¿Por qué la curiosidad Luffy? O acaso ¿estás celoso?

‒ Que quede claro que no es mi novio y no lo fue en el pasado.

–Si lo estoy –afirmaba el adolecente con una cara natural mientras que las otras dos personas se quedaban en silencio y ponían una cara de sorpresa. Luffy continúo con una expresión de puchero plasmada en su rostro y brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho– tengo todo la razón de estarlo, después de todo Law comparte muy poco de su vida conmigo.

Law sintiendo que su cara se ruborizaba un poco decido que iba a cortar la tensión del ambiente y hablar, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que una multitud de gente gritando por los pasillos llamo la atención de los tres y miraron en dirección a la puerta. Primero entraron Franky, Sanji y en el medio, cargado por los dos, estaba Usopp con su nariz doblada y medio inconsciente. Atrás le siguieron Kaya, Nami y Vivi. Al ver la cantidad de gente que había en la enfermería suspiro y pensó " _Hoy, el día no va a terminar tranquilo"_.

‒ ¡Mierda! ¿Qué le paso? ‒decía Zoro mientras se paraba y corría del todo las cortinas de la camilla para que sea más fácil poder acostar a Usopp.

‒ Recibió un pelotazo en la cara ‒respondió Nami de la forma más natural.

‒ Pero más que por una pelota, parece que fue golpeado por una pala ¿Quién tiene tanta fuerza en las piernas para hacer tanto daño? Estoy impresionado ‒dijo Zoro mirando curiosamente a Usopp, aunque su atención fue desviada cuando todos, incluso Law y Luffy, señalaron con su dedo índice a Sanji.

‒Él ‒dijeron todos en sincronía.

‒Por favor, paren. Van a provocar que me sonroje ‒La modestia fingida de Sanji no pudo suprimir ni un poco la sonrisa presumida que tenía. Completamente orgulloso de sus logros.

‒Aaaaw él nene grande se sonroja, que tierno ‒la voz burlesca de Zoro y su mano refregando el cabello de Sanji había cumplido su objetivo que era hacerlo enojar.

‒ ¡Hey, idiota! ¡No me toques! ‒dijo Sanji y de un empujón corrió la mano del profesor.

‒No sabía que utilizabas tus piernas en algo más que acosar a las chicas ‒comentó Zoro sin mirar a Sanji a la cara, el rubio estaba a punto de responderle pero fue cortado por Luffy quién seguro iba a proponer algo.

‒ ¡Hay que sacarle una foto a Usopp, como recuerdo del último año! ‒gritó Luffy y agarró de sorpresa a Zoro para incluirlo en la foto.

‒ ¡Si! ‒gritaron Nami y Sanji.

Las demás personas que estaban en el lugar se los quedaron mirando y diciendo internamente " _¿No son amigos? ¿No deberían estar más preocupados?"_. Vivi se ofreció a sacar la foto y agarró el celular de Nami. Los chicos se posicionaron, Sanji se sentó en la camilla, Nami se arrodillo en el piso al costado de Sanji e hizo con la mano él signo de paz y amor. Luffy, colgado del brazo que estaba alrededor del cuello de Zoro para acercarlo más a la foto, se paró del otro lado dejando un hueco en el medio para que se pudiera ver la cara de Usopp. Los tres sonrieron excepto Zoro, cuando salió el flash se acercaron para ver como salió la foto. Kaya que estaba mirando por encima del hombro de Vivi pudo ver junto a ella la foto y ambas disimularon su risa. Vivi le devolvió celular a Nami y los alumnos explotaron de la risa al ver la cara de Zoro.

‒ Zoro, JA JA JA ¿Por qué… JA JA pareces tan tan tan… JA JA JA asustado? JA JA ‒de tanto reírse a Luffy le costaba encontrar las palabras exactas.

‒ ¿No conocías el flash Marimo? JA JA JA JA JA JA ‒Sanji intentó contener la risa, pero no aguanto más y agarró su panza con los dos brazos cuando le comenzó a doler a causa de reírse.

‒Cállense, me sorprendí un poco eso es todo, no estoy acostumbrado a las fotos ‒dijo Zoro en un tono enojado y avergonzado, que era claramente visible en sus cachetes ruborizados.

‒JA JA JA JA dios, no puedo esperar a publicar esto en Instagram ‒Nami se reía mientras seguía viendo la foto en la pantalla de su celular.

‒Ni se te acurra subirlo a internet ‒amenazó Zoro.

‒Está bien, no lo voy a hacer… ‒dijo Nami.

‒Gracias ‒suspiro aliviado Zoro.

‒No lo voy a hacer por $250 pesos ‒aclaró Nami seriamente, siempre que había dinero de por medio era un asunto serio para ella.

‒ ¡¿Quéeee?! ‒gritó Zoro sorprendido, siendo esta expresión más graciosa que la de la foto, Luffy y Sanji se volvieron a reír.

A Law y a Franky les comenzó a dar curiosidad sobre la foto y Nami decidió mostrárselas. Franky se unió a las carcajadas de Luffy y Sanji, mientras que Law sonrió malvadamente y este era uno de esos casos donde el doctor disfrutaba la desgracia ajena.

‒ A pesar de tener una apariencia fotogénica, esta foto te refleja exactamente como sos ‒murmuró Law. Recuperando la compostura se puso los guantes y decidió que era mejor ver si Usopp tenía alguna otra herida que pudiera ser grave‒, Franky-ya (*), después de las múltiples lesiones que recibían los estudiantes por parte de Luffy y del accidente de Duval, me prometiste que ibas a mantener a esos dos alejados de la cancha.

‒Pero eso fue lo que hice hermano, Sanji no estaba jugando. Rebeca estaba por meter la pelota al arco, pero dio en el palo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sanji. Él por puro instinto devolvió el pelotazo que al final fue a parar a la cara de Usopp ‒explicó Franky.

A la vez que el doctor y el profesor mantenían esta conversación seria; Zoro, Nami, Luffy, Sanji y Vivi seguían conversando y discutiendo infantilmente entre ellos. Por otro lado Kaya que aún seguía preocupada por su novio se armó de valor para hablar con Law aunque la vergüenza se la estaba comiendo por dentro y ella podía sentir que se estaba ruborizando.

‒Va a estar bien, ¿no? ‒preguntó tímidamente Kaya.

Law, que todavía estaba limpiando la sangre y revisando a su paciente, la miro de reojo y suspiró por décima quinta vez en lo que va del día y le dijo: ‒La mala noticia es que va a vivir y el bastardo va a poder saltarse las clases por una semana, suertudo. La buena es que su nariz va a ser más llamativa porque ahora va a estar vendada.

Kaya se relajó y se sentó en la camilla. El doctor se sacó los guantes de látex completamente manchados con la sangre de Usopp y los tiró en la basura. Se dirigió al botiquín a buscar vendas, otro par de guantes y una silla para poder atender a su paciente más cómodamente. Haciendo su camino entre las personas que solo estorbaban en la enfermería pudo escuchar como Sanji y Zoro se insultaban el uno al otro. Les pidió a los dos que se hicieran a un costado para poder pasar pero los dos estaban tan concentrados mirándose con odio que lo ignoraron por completo. Law se cansó.

–Paren la discusión ustedes dos, parecen una parejita de casados. Porque no se van a coquetear y besarse afuera de la enfermería ¿podrían? ‒dijo el doctor y empujo a los dos a un costado.

– ¡No parecemos una pareja de casados! –gritaron al mismo tiempo.

‒Sí parecen ‒dijeron todos en la enfermería excepto Law que seguía en busca de las vendas y algunos remedios para calmar el dolor de Usopp.

‒ ¡Que no! ‒volvieron a sincronizar Zoro y Sanji.

‒ ¡Que sí! ‒dijo Luffy divirtiéndose con la situación.

‒ ¡No! ‒dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo nuevamente y comenzaron a discutir de nuevo.

‒ ¡Hey, Marimo! Podrías por favor dejar de copiarme ‒elevo la voz Sanji.

‒ ¿Ah? Nadie le copiaría a alguien con las cejas rizadas ‒gritó Zoro a la vez que apretaba los dientes en señal de irritación.

‒ ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ‒Sanji se acercó a Zoro mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

‒ ¡Me escuchaste bien CEJAS RIZADAS! ‒Zoro no dio un paso hacia tras y le devolvió la misma mirada de enojo.

‒ Cacareas mucho para ser alguien que tiene como pelo PASTO.

‒ Y dicen que no se parecen a una pareja, JA JA JA JA JA ‒dijo Luffy cortando la tensión en el ambiente.

‒ ¡No nos parecemos a una pareja! ¡Y vos deja de decir lo que yo digo! ‒dijeron otra vez en sincronía el alumno y el profesor.

‒ ¡Okey, suficiente! ¡Me tienen harto! ¡Franky-ya y la novia de Usopp se pueden quedar en la enfermería con el paciente! ¡A los demás los quiero afuera! ‒gritó Law, tirando por la ventana su forma de actuar calmada y fríamente.

‒ ¿Eeeh? ‒protestaron los cinco fingiendo tristeza y haciendo puchero con la boca para que Law los dejara quedarse.

Pero ese acto no ablandó el corazón de Law y con su dedo índice señalo a la puerta para repetirles una vez más a los chicos y al profesor que tenían que irse. Los cinco salieron por la puerta de a uno, pero antes Franky le pidió un último favor a Zoro que era que vigilase a su clase a la cual había dejado sola y este accedió con gusto.

* * *

(*) No sabía como Law se refería a Franky y lo puse así. Evite poner Kaya-ya porque era peor, no me gustaba como sonaba.

 **Hola! Tengo que admitirles algo. Soy una persona procrastinadora. Y estoy procrastinando ahora mismo, estoy haciendo esta nota en vez de prepararme para ir a la fiesta (o joda como le decimos en Argentina, aclaró porque se que el español tiene una alta variedad de nombres para la misma cosa).**

 **Ahora estoy escribiendo esta parte de la nota ya casi en el final de la joda jajajaja. Este capítulo lo escribí e días pero separados, porque tengo que encontrar tiempo y ganas para hacerlo ya que voy a la facultad (universidad). No es que no me guste escribir, es solo que a veces, en mis días libres, no tengo ganas de levantarme temprano o acostarme tarde para escribir porque sé que nada bueno va a salir de mi.**

 **Así que perdónenme si me atraso en publicarlo porque a la vez que soy procrastinadora también soy perfeccionista (dos cosas tan opuestas) y si algo no me convence, no lo voy a publicar.**

 **Y otra cosa más. No voy a dejar de publicar los capítulos hasta el final. Algo que odio, son las historias inconclusas. Ya estoy escribiendo el capitulo 4 y se podría decir que va en un 20%.**

 **Bueno espero haber sido clara (ya que tengo un porcentaje alto de alcohol en este momento y por ahí me arrepienta de publicar esta nota en este estado)**

 **¡Chau!**

 **(Esta historia siempre la actualizo antes en Wattpad porque ahí puedo editarlo desde mi celular. Mi usuario es Micuni98)**


End file.
